Rule 28
by zaifie
Summary: There were certain rules one had to follow in being a gentleman - rules that Niou couldn't help but take advantage of. Platinum AU.


**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi-sensei.

This is a spin-off from an AU Platinum multi-chapter fic I've yet to post, wherein Rikkai members basically work at a gay stripper club. Um, yeah XD Long story short, I wanted to write a Platinum fic and asked my friend for a prompt. She came up with 'stripper club' - lo and behold a new fic was born.

This contains no stripping or anything of the sort... It's pretty tame, really.

* * *

><p><em>Rule Number 28: <em>

_Always say goodnight with a kiss, never with an argument._

It was hypnotizing to watch him dance, I thought to myself as the white-haired male nimbly moved through the stage. His lightly tanned skin contrasted with his bleached hair, but his eyes were such an alluring shade of sea green – a color that never failed to get my attention.

I kept my expression unreadable – my eyes were even hidden by my lenses, but I knew he could feel my gaze whenever he moved. The knowing smirk on his lips and the playful glint in his eyes were enough of a sign. He danced across the stage as if he owned the world, moving with a certain grace that couldn't help but enrapture his audience. He danced to the melody playing through his mind, even as silence rang deafeningly within the empty club. It was closed for tonight, no greedy lustful customers to satisfy. But he still chose to stay and dance on the stage – a show just for me, it would seem.

It really was tantalizing to watch, from the sway of his hips to the sweat that glistened his skin. Temptingly, my eyes followed him unconsciously tracing his lean figure underneath his clothes. As if he could sense my stare, he directed his gaze solely to me and gave a seductive grin – one I returned with a raised brow and a amused smirk of my own.

Finishing his dance with mocking bow towards me, he hopped off the stage before making his way to where I stood.

"Liked the show, Yaaagyuu~?"

"An amazing performance, as always, Niou-kun." Despite the compliment, I did my best to make my voice as blank as possible. It seemed to work, although the grin on Niou's face hadn't faltered the slightest bit.

Niou hummed as he sat on the bar counter, pulling me along by my tie so that I would stand directly in front of him. I frowned at having my uniform abused, but he only continued to do so, roughly tugging it forward so that I'd lean towards him. My palms found themselves beside his thighs on the counter, as I tried to keep myself from crashing into him.

"You're quite forceful tonight."

His left hand was idly traced along my jaw, lightly traveling down to my neck before stopping at my chest. He leaned in close, so close that I could feel his breath tickling my earlobe. My breathing hitched up, and I could practically feel the smirk on his lips as he whispered softly to me.

"Only because it's you." I could feel something warm and soft on my lips, and I blinked as I realized he had just kissed me. He leaned back, taking off my glasses, before pressing his forehead to mine. His eyes really were such a beautiful color. I knew he could see my eyes clearly as well, and it made me wonder what he saw. But my thoughts trailed off when his lips ghosted over mine for a second time that night.

"_Niou-kun."_ I couldn't tell whether he was playing with me whenever he did things like this, although I've never bothered to stop him before. He usually stopped at a peck on the lips – tonight though, he seemed to have been aiming for more. Is he toying with me, I wonder?

At my tone, he released his hold on my neck and leaned back with an adorable pout. I felt my lips quirk up in amusement at his expression.

"And I thought you were a gentleman." At his statement, I glanced at him curiously.

"Pardon me?"

"I do believe I was getting my goodnight kiss." From the way the corner of his mouth quirked up, it was obvious he had planned on playing this card beforehand. The twinkle in his eyes gave it away.

"Haven't you already taken it?" I played along with his game this time around, leaning in close as I brought my hand up to his lips.

"Mm, that?" His hand wrapped around my wrist, trapping it there. "That was my reward for giving you a private show."

His grip loosened and instead, he entangled our fingers together.

"Then, I suppose I owe you another kiss." His gaze never strayed from my eyes even as I leaned in more, till I could feel his breath fanning my face.

"I suppose you do."

I pressed my lips unto his, gentle and unhurried in what would hopefully be our last kiss for the night. He relaxed at my touch as I let my hand travel along his side all the way up to his face, thumbing his cheek. His eyes had closed by this point, and it wasn't long before my own soon followed. But even as I shut them, it wasn't darkness that greeted my vision. I could still picture Niou in my mind – him with his eyes closed, his bleached white hair (mussed from his earlier performance) framing his face, and his arms wrapped around me.

Kissing him like this, it was all too easy to forget everything else. All too easy to be tempted and continue – to take it beyond this little game of cat and mouse of ours, to go beyond the kisses. Tempting, yes, but it was too early to let him know he'd caught me already.

_Let me be selfish just a little more – having you chase after me is something I don't want to give up just yet._

And so, as much as I wanted to continue, I pulled away from him. A bit too quickly, if the look on his face was any indication.

He seemed surprised and he had a dazed look about him, but it only took seconds for him to recover.

I wanted to see that adorable expression again. Thinking quickly, I leaned in close and heard his breath hitch – he thought I was going to kiss him again. Resisting the urge to smirk to myself, I angled away from his lips to peck him on the cheek instead before pulling back.

"Good night, Niou-kun." I could feel myself smiling slightly as I bid him goodbye – the surprised expression was back on his face. Taking advantage of this, I retrieved my lenses from his other hand and made my way out the club.

Glancing at him as I was at the door, my small smile widened. He still had that adorably dazed look on his face, with his fingers resting on his cheek that I had kissed, before he moved to rest them at his lips. What made me smile, though, was the pink that dusted his cheeks so brightly that I could see them even from this distance.

As I was closing the door behind me, I could faintly hear him call out.

"_G'night, Yagyuu."_ It was all too easy to continue picturing the small smile he had, along with the small blush that coated his cheeks – that image of him actually stayed with me all throughout the commute to my apartment.

And even as I lay down on my bed, eyes closed and mind on the verge of succumbing to sleep, I could still picture him and his messy white hair, his twinkling sea green eyes, and his charmingly mischievous smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

Whew, okay, now that that's over... I am so sorry this is so subpar OTL Originally, this was just supposed to be a random drabble based off of Rule No. 28 in the etiquetteforagentleman tumblr (go check it out, if you'd like~ The rules make for very good prompts.) But Niou muse has a mind of his own and made me type 'lips' instead of 'cheek' without me realizing it. Which ended up making this a little longer than I had planned.

Regarding the multichapter fic I mentioned, if ever, I'll be posting it up on my dreamwidth before FF. Actually, any story of mine is posted on my dreamwidth before I put it up here. o.o Link is in my profile, if anyone is curious.

Reviews are much loved~


End file.
